Dark Secrets
by LiV507
Summary: 2 weeks after angel. The csm has another mission. But what will be the outcome?. Might be some OOC out of charecter add it up and get.Faxx,Eggy and many moree.
1. Not Again

2 weeks after they find Ella with wings & Dr. Martinez in abondened warehouse without Jeb.

_**Max P.O.V. **_

_**Chapter 1.**_

I got up of bed and stretched, making sure my shoulders popped before I headed to the kitchen. My mom was already up and cooking breakfast.

"Hey max" She said and gave me a quick hug.

"Hi mom" I said and sit down. My stomach was twisting and turning. I couldn't have any food, just the smell had me sick.

I still couldn't get Fang out my head and I couldn't forget about that stupid clone. Maya.

"Still tired." My mom asked as I nodded putting my head down on the counter.

"Kinda." I said with a sigh.

"You wanna help me and Nudge make cookies later?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Sure." I mumble shooting her a small smile as I rest a hand on my stomach. As if it where to help settle it. Just then Ella walked in in her purple gym shorts and black tank top with slits cut in it.

"Morning Ella." Mom and I said around the same time as she smiles.

"Morning." She said after a quick yawn. She then turned to sit on the couch and turned on the TV.

"So the CSM called, they have a mission" Mom said almost silently as I look up at her.

"Where at?" I ask.

"Brazil. It'll be short."She replied looking worried.

"I'll think about it." I tell her as I get up and make my way to the stairs.

"It's a good thing. Maybe you can get you mind off things; like the mating, Angel maybe even Fang." She says with a hopeful smile. I flinched when she said Angel and even more when she said Fang

"Hmm, I'll have to think about it. talk to the flock." I tell her.

"Meeting." I yell out as I walk up the stairs, banging on the wall for emphasis. Everyone exits their room with dazed looks and messy hair.

"So Brazil ehh." Iggy said after I had told them about the mission.

"Yup supposedly it'll be short." I tell him as he nods.

"I say we do it, we need to get our mind off things." Nudge said with a small smile. Like Angel. Or Fang. Not know please! I'm just saying. It was gone as gone as quick as it appeared.

"Yeah count me in." Dylan says.

"Well I'm not going." said Gassy sternly as I turn to look at him.

"Why not?" I ask him.

"It's too soon. I don't wanna go anywhere without Angel." He says sadly as his eyes glaze over.

"Then I guess you'll stay. Anyone else want to stay?" I asked the group. Silence was my beautiful answer.

"Okay then get your things ready, we're going to Brazil." I says as Ella smiles and stands up. The next morning we left with my mom to Brazil. We left Gazzy at Ella's aunts house. We boarded the plane as I heard a voice speak.

"Maximum Ride." A familiar voice said as I turned around to see, red head wonder number two. Brigid. I let out an almost silent moan.

"I told you Max. Just Max!" I say loudly as she nods.

"Ok Max, we've got a few things to talk about before we head to the station." She said exaggerating my name.

"Okay come on guy's." I said motioning to flock to follow.

"No, only you." Brigid said quickly. She pointed to the a door which obviously headed to a room in the front of the jet.

"So where's Fang?" asked Brigid almost grinning after she had closed the door.

"He left, so I guess you won't be seeing him anytime soon." I tell her as she stays quite.

"So what is this mission exactly about?" I asked her breaking the silence.

"White coats steeling kids." She answered putting a stack of manila folders on the desk.

"We have to stop them before it's to late." She tells me as I look up at her meeting her eyes.

"Nice, fifteen years late and you finally catch on. Well done." I say sarcastically as she rolls her eyes. I look threw each child's packet carefully.

"Max we need your help." She said back with a bit of anger in her voice causing me to smile slightly.

"Fine, but it's not gonna be fun without Fang." I said with a smirk as I stand up and walk towards the door with a slight grin on my face.

"Max are you sure about this? " asked Dylan as I nodded.

"Yeah, and rember rule number two." I said with a grin on my face as he sighs.

"Don't question Max, yeah, yeah." He mumbled as I smirk. He looked at me for a long time before he started to lean in. Clooser and clooser which caused me to pull away.

"No, I can't. I don't like you Dylan, get it threw your head. " I said as I stood up and left to the back of the jet we Nudge.

"Hey Max!"Nudge said happily.

"Hey Nudge" I replied with a sigh as my stomach turns.

"What's wrong?" she asked me as I shake my head.

"Just tired." I answered back

"Oh okay then, I'll let you sleep." Is all she said before she turned away. Then I faded away in to a dream. Which is weird, I rarely get them.

_**"Max..Max, Max,MAX." A voice shouted as I look up. **_

_**"Yeah." I replied as I look around. All I could see was a slight skinny figure. **_

_**"Its me Angel." She said back as she became clear. **_

_**"Angel! Where are you?" I ask her as I race to her. **_

_**"I'm in Brazil. In a place called Salva, mmm Salvador." She says quickly. **_

_**"What that place is huge? Angel, where exactly are you at?" I ask slowly. **_

_**"I gotta go, I'll explain in your next dream. You have to come or else it'll be to late. They'll kill us." She says as she starts to disappear. **_

_**"I love you Angel." I shout out. **_

_**"Love you too Max, talk to you soon." She says before everything goes black.**_


	2. Phone Call

**_**Max P.O.V**_**

**_**Chapter 2.**_**

I woke up with sweat running down the sides of my face. I looked around and saw that Ella was reading to Iggy lowly as he smile. Nudge was listening to Iggy's iPod and my mom was sound asleep. I shook my head trying to get the weird dream out of my head. Could it of really been true? Is Angel alive and if she is, Where is she?

"Brigid." I said causing her to look at me.

"Yes Maximum." She replied with a slight grin on her face as I glare at her.

"Where exactly is the station?" I ask her.  
>"Well its in Marceio, Why you ask?" She mumbles, eyebrows raised.<p>

"No reason" I replied quickly as she shakes her head and goes back to her Scramble puzzle. Hmm Marceio is about 300 miles north of Salvador. If Angel is alive then it won't be hard to find her. Dylan came over and sat next to me silently. We stayed in silence until I looked up to meet his blue eyes.

"Hi." he said lowly.

"Hey." I mumble looking outside as my stomach once again churned.

"Whats wrong?" He asks me as I shake my head.

"Nothing." I replied as he grabbed my arm and turned me around so he could look at me.

"Max, I know it's not nothing. What's wrong?" He asked again.

"I'm just ready to get off this plane already." I tell him which isn't a lie. I absolutely hated this death trap.

"Oh." He said and I wiggled free of his hands and moved a bit to the left trying not to get to close to him.

****Attention all passengers please prepare for landing thank you!****

We unboared the plane happy to be back on the ground.

"I thought I never get to stand on ground again!" Iggy yelled as he started bowing to the floor kissing it every time he touched down. Ella picked him up quickly as he laughed like a mad person which caused me to smile. We all got settled in to a guest house they had set up for us. We each had our own giant room and restroom. I went up to my room and took out a few things then guess who appeared? If you guessed the voice then you guessed correctly.

****Hello Max!****

**_Hi Jeb._**

****I told you I'm not Jeb.****

**_You know you are real annoying_**

****Haha funny Max, real funny.****

**_Ok what the hell do you want?_**

****Just stopped by to say a you'll get a surprise early tomorrow.****

**_What kind of surprise?_**

****You'll see bye Max. ******The voice once again disappeared as I sighed and threw my suitcase on the bed.**

Suddenly Ella walked in and collapsed on my bed with a groan.

"Max I need to tell you something." she said with a sigh.

"What?" I asked her as I shoved some clothes in the drawers.

"Well I kinda umm, like Iggy." She said with a slight grin as I roll my eyes.

"Huh. you think I haven't noticed?" I replied an eyebrow raised.

"Look Ella you and Iggy are great for each other so if anything, I'm okay with it." I tell her.

"Really? Oh thank you Max." She said as she shot up to give me a real big bear hug

"Okay off, now go to sleep. See you tomorrow Els." I say after a few seconds to long of hugging. She laughs with a smile playing on her lips.

"Ok night Max." She said happily and left skipping as she went. My stomach turned and this time I wasn't able to hold off to bile that rose. I quickly shot to the restroom and puked for what seemed like hours. Iggy ran in to the room looking worried. He was a lot more portective since Fang had left.

"You okay Max?" Iggy asked me as his hands went directly down to my wrist.

"Pulse seems okay." He says as he touches my forehead.

"Slightly elevated, but it's not to bad." He says as I sigh.

"Iggy, I'm fine." I tell her as he opens his mouth.

"Iggy, shut it." I mutter. He sighs but nods as I stand up.

"If you feel bad you know where to find me." He says with a quick hug as he leaves. I rinse out my mouth before getting under the warm covers and falling asleep.

_**"Max it's me, Angel. Come on, I need to tell you where I'm at Max." Her voice sounds as I look around to see tall beige columns and arches.**_

_**"Angel where are you?" I call out as I look around. She sits in the stairway of the alter looking down.**_

_**"I'm under an old church, with a whole bunch of other kids. It's called the Catedral Basilica Max. Please help us, I need you so much. I need all of you." She calls out as she looks up. She looks so sad as the tears well in her eyes.**_

_**"Ok Angel, stay tight I'll be there soon." I call out as she nods quickly blonde curls flying everywhere.**_

_**"Bye Max, I'll see you soon." she whispers as she fades away along with the picture in my mind.**_

****Fangs P.O.V****

My phone vibrated as I sigh and roll over in bed before I pick it up.

"Hello?" I say, sleep evident in my voice.

"Fang, Hi it's me Brigid. We need you Fang." She says as I tub my eyes and look at the clock on my nightstand. 4:06

"Um, Why don't you call Max?" I ask her as I sit up.

"We did." Brigid replied.

"She can't come." She mumbled as I sigh.

"When do you need me?" I asked her and I could almost see her smiling brightly.

"Now. We're in Brazil, we need you as quick as possible." She tells me.

"Ok, I'll get my gang together." I say as I stand up and grab some jeans.

"Ok, we'll send a plane over your way. See you soon Fang." she says as I pull on a shirt and start throwing clothes in the a duffel bag.

"Guys, get up. We got a mission." I yelled as I shoke everyone awake.

"What?" Kate asked, you could tell she was still sleepy as she rubbed her eyes.

"Get you stuff together." I tell her as I throw an empty duffel bag her way.

"We're going to Brazil." I say loudly as everyone groans as they get up. The gang was up and running in no time. We where at an airport an hour later a private jet in front of us. Brigid walked down the flight of stairs quickly smiling brightly.

"Nice to see you again Fang." She says with a giant smile being overly sweet. I nodded as we board the plane Brigid behind us. In no time we where off to Brazil.


	3. What just Happened?

****Fang's P.O.V.****

****Chapter 3.****

We sat on the plane bored for hours. Hm? I wonder why Max couldn't come. Is she? No, it's impossible. I saw her 2 weeks ago, She can't possible be pregnant can she? Did the Doctor's plan work?.  
>"Hey Fang." A voice spoke making me turn around.<br>"Oh, Hi Maya." I replied with a slight smile, damn she looked so much like Max.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Nothing." I lied through my teeth. What was wrong? I didn't have Max, the one person I truly loved, and it was all my fault. She looked so much like Max it hurt to look at her. All I saw was Max; the one I loved so much, the one I had once kissed, once held, the one that was once mine, but she was gone. I had left, left her behind. Everyone else was asleep except for me and her. Then out of no where I leaned in and kissed her and she kissed back. I acted as if she was Max, as if she was the one I loved, but she wasn't. She was Maya, the clone of the girl I love. Though I couldn't stop. I pulled her closer and depended the kiss before she pushed away from me.

"Fang that kiss is for Max, not for me. Please just stop." She said. She was right, the kiss was for Max not for Maya. Gosh I was so stupid.

"I'm sorry Maya." I mumbled as she smiled sadly.

"After this mission, I swear to you I'll leave. You and Max can go back to your happy ever after and unite the flocks." She says with a smile.

"What about you? Where's your happy ever after?" I ask as she laughs lightly.

"I already found it, all I have to do is go back to it." She says with a smile.

'Thanks Maya." I mumble.

"Welcome Fang." She says happily before getting up and walking away. An hour or so later we got to a small station on the beach which caused me to remember all the fun times I had with the flock at the beach.

"Hello Fang and gang " Anne said with a slight smile. Anne Walker the FBI agent.

"What happened to the FBI?" I asked her as she shrugged.

"Eh, I got bored with the, had to move on to bigger things. Your safe here guys." She says with a broad smile.

"Well then, this is Maya, Ratchet, Star, Kate and Holden" I introduced while pointing down the line of kids. Anne looked surprised when she saw Maya and slightly confused.

"Well this is where you'll be staying at." She said pointing at a guest house. It was huge! We walked by our 'neighbors' house I saw someone who looked a lot like... Nudge but of course it couldn't be her she was at home with Max and the flock. We all got settled in before I took a quick nap.

****Max P.O.V.****

I woke up and moments later Dylan walked into to my room.

"Hey." I said as I stretch my arms out.

"What's up?" I ask him.

"Nothing much. Hey Max? Can I ask you something?" He asked me.

"You just did." I pointed out as he stared at me.

"Um, yeah sure. Go ahead." I said and then turned to look at him.

"Why don't you,... like me?" He said after a small pause. My mouth dropped open for a bit before I quickly closed it.

"Well I love Fang, and I can't like you when I love him. Love is love". I replied to him.

"But he left you, by yourself! With nobody else and without a warning!" He exclaimed loudly as he walked closer.

"But I love him." I said and I turned around. He grabbed my arm, spun me around and held me close to him.

"Max you need me and you always will." He said and with no warning kissed me.

"Get off of me" I said struggling to push him away. Though he was stronger then I was.

"No I want you." He said and kept kissing me. I tried to push him off, but he was way to heavy.

"Get ..off ..of ..me!" I was screaming now as I pounded on his chest.

"No, you're mine!" he replied simply. That jerk.

"Help!" I yelled loudly.

"Someone help me!" I was now screaming my lungs off. Gosh where the hell are these people!

****Nudge's P.O.V****

I was outside felling the wind blow throw my hair. When I saw someone who looked a lot, and I mean a lot, like Fang. Yea I know, I miss him and now I'm imagining shit. Yay! Right? Then I heard yelling from upstairs. I got up and ran towards were the noise was coming from. Surprisingly it was coming from... Max's room? Should I enter? I mean what if she get's mad and screams at me? Or worse, kicks me out. No, no, no it her privacy, I was not about to enter. I was about to walk away I heard her yell loudly.

"Help, someone help me." It was Max. It was definitely Max. I quickly ran in and saw Dylan on top of her kissing her. She was trying to get him off of her but she couldn't. Dylan was genetically advanced to be stringer then us. I ran up and jumped on his back as I grabbed him by the shirt and stared tugging it back, chocking him in the process. I pounded his face into the wall as Max got me off of him before punching him in the jaw. That's go to hurt.

"What the hell where you doing you idiot!" I was yelling really loud and soon enough the whole flock walked in.

"Whats going on?" asked Iggy looking confused.

"Are you guys alright?" Ella asked us.

"Dylan was kissing Max, against her will." I was almost tearing up at the thought. Dylan was against the wall bleeding by the mouth and the nose oops, I was comforting Max as Iggy just stood there like an statue looking mad. He suddenly kicked out hitting Dylan in the stomach.

"Touch her again, I break your face." Iggy growled lowly as my eyes widen. Since when was Iggy so scary. I seriously wonder what Ella saw in the blind pyro. He pushed Dylan out of the room with punch or kick every now and then. I have to admit it was pretty funny to see.

"Iggy can you please leave us alone for a bit?" I asked him as he nods.

"Sure." He said before he left after closing the door behind him.

****Max P.O.V.****

"You alright?" asked Ella while hugging me. I nodded cause I was so freaking speechless to respond. What just happened? I mean I'm the Maximum Ride. The one everyone looks up too, savior of the world. I just let this happen. I didn't do anything to fight him off, just struggled . It's almost as if I couldn't fight him off, like I was paralyzed.

"Thanks Nudge." I said and pulled her in for a hug.

"Your welcome." She said as she was tearing up.

"Can you leave me alone for a bit?" I asked them.

"Sure thing." Ella says while pulling Nudge along with her. Which left me in silence to think about things. Think stuff over.

__Awesome didn't think of this did you Jeb!__

****I told you I'm not Jeb and I never will be****

**_Okay whatever Jeb. Gosh why did you have to bring him here anyway?_**

****I don't know. Ask Jeb not me, oh and by the way your surprise is here.****

__Yay woohoo, I'm so happy now.__

I got up and went to the station to see if I really did have a surprise or if the voice was fucking with me again.

"Hey anything new?" I asked Brigid as she looks up.

"Oh yeah, call your flock. We have a tiny surprise for you guys." She replied while smiling. Minutes later the whole flock was there waiting for Brigid to reveal her surprise.

"In here." She said pointing at a door as I look over to Iggy who looked back at me. He nods as I sigh. I open the door and walk in to find someone I never thought I'd see again.

"Fang?" I mumbled as silence filled the whole room. Holy shit.


	4. Such A Suprise

****Fang's P.O.V****

****Chapter 4.****

The gang and I went to a room where they supposedly has a 'surprise' for us. We sat quietly waiting for our surprise as the door knob twisted. We all look up as the door opens and reveals Brigid and... Max?  
>"Surprise!" Said Brigid a smug smile playing on her lips. My gang kinda stood amazed at the sight of Max, all except for Maya, who had a slight grin on her though didn't say anything. The Flock stood behind her, well most of it. Gazzy and Angel where both missing. Iggy was confused though Ella was whispering in his ear telling him what was going on. His face hardened slightly before he turned around and left. Wings snapping out as he jumped up and left. Ella sighed before snapping out her wings and following him. Since when does Ella have wings? Nudge just stood frozen. I stared up at Max who looked shocked though the pain and sadness where evident in her brown eyes. In a few seconds she was gone, she walked away leaving Dylan and Nudge behind. Dylan looked pleased as I rolled my eyes at him.<p>

"Wipe the grin off your face." I growl at him before following after Max.

****Dylan's P.O.V****

"Wipe the grin off your face." Fang growled at me before running after Max. I meet eyes with Maya as she smirked, happy at the outcome of the surprise. Nudge left the room followed by Dr. Martinez.

"That didn't go as planned." A lady said as I looked up.

"Who are you?" I ask her as she smiles.

"Anne Walker, you must be Dylan. Max's perfect match." She said though she didn't sound happy about the fact. I nodded as shes sighed and walked away. Fang's group of Misfits soon leave as I shake my head and try to look for Max. She had been avoiding me all day. I walked down to the beach and found Max standing here throwing her hands around like a mad women. I was about to step forward when I noticed she wasn't alone. Fang was there. They looked like they where arguing, which was fine by me. Then suddenly Fang grabbed her by her arms and pulled her close. He kissed her as I waited for her to push him away or smack him across the face, but she didn't. She held him closer and kissed him, almost as if he had never left, as if things where still the same. Adrenaline pulsed threw my veins and I quickly shot forward, prepared to stop the two. I stomped forward and grabbed Fang by the shirt pulling him back before punching him sending him flying back.

"Dylan stop." Max shouted as she came up to me and tried to stop me. I quickly pushed her back sending her flying back. Shit.

"Max." I called out as she tried to push herself off of the floor. Fang suddenly had my by the shirt.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her." He growled as I smirked. He pushed me to the floor and started kicking and punching. I grabbed his leg and pulled him down to the floor. I started hitting him as Max came forward and grabbed me by the shirt sending me back a few feet. She looked over Fang hopelessly as I stand up and make my way to them. I was suddenly pushed back as Iggy stood in front of me Ella next to him Nudge behind us. Holden and Star help him up along with Max and keep him back.

"Dylan, why don't you just leave! You've done enough for today." Max shouted as I growled at Fang. I wiped the blood off of my mouth before laughing.

"I'll be back for you Max." I tell her as she glares at me her eyes narrowing. I'll be back.

****Fang's P.O.V.****

"Come on Fang let's go get you cleaned up." Ella says while extending her hand out. I looked at Max who looked dazed but nodded at me with a small smile.

"Sure." I said as followed her and Iggy to there cabins restroom. Ella cleaned the blood of of my nose as Iggy checked for any broken bones.

"What did Max mean when she said that Dylan has done enough damage?"I asked them. Ella taped Iggy's hand asking if it was okay to tell. He nodded as she sighed.

"Well Dylan kissed Max earlier." She said in a low voice. My heart sank slightly.

"Oh." I mumble.

"Against her will." Iggy mumble as her leaned back against the sink.

"Why didn't Max tell me?" I asked them as they shrugged.

"You know how Max is, and you've been gone for a good while. I guess she didn't find it necessary." Iggy mumble calmly.

"Maybe she didn't want to upset you" Ella said quickly sending a glare at Iggy as she shoved him slightly. He laughed as I stand up.

"Where's her room?" I ask them.

"Last door on your left." Iggy says as I nod and leave.

"Max." I call as I knock on her door.

"Huh?" She mumbled looking up to meet my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me about Dylan?" I ask her as she looks up shocked.

****Max's P.O.V****

How did he know about that?

"Well you got here all of a sudden. What was I supposed to say. 'Oh yeah Dylan kissed me today against my will, How are you today Fang?" I ask him sarcastically as she sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. We sit in silence until I spoke.

"Fang, do you think Angel's really dead?" I him asked softly as I look down at my lap. He tilted my head up so I could meet his eyes.

"I don't know. Why do you ask Max?" He asked in a deep voice with an eyebrow raised.

"Well I've been having dreams about her. She tells me where's she at and how she is. Maybe I've officially gone insane." I say with a slight laugh.

"Your not insane. Maybe it's a new power." He said looking me strait in the eyes.

"Or I'm insane." I tell him as he rolls his eyes.

"Insane." Iggy says as he walks by with Ella.

"Why did you leave?" I asked out of no where.

"Not this again." He groaned as I look away from him.

"We fought about that the whole time while in Paris." He reminds me.

"Kinda hard not to when the guy I loved left out of nowhere." I mumble as he grabs me and pulls me closer.

"I left for your own good Max alright? If we are going to work together then we can't be fighting all the time." He said before he got up and left. The moment and the beach was perfect. The kissing not the fighting, but Dylan had to go mess it up.

*****Flashback*****

_I turned around and saw Fang following me as I sigh heavily and look at her arms crossed over my chest._

_"I thought you couldn't come." He said with a sigh._

_"Who told you that?" I asked him as he sighed._

_"Brigid, I thought you couldn't come because you where pregnant or something." He said looking down._

_"Ew." I mumble with a sigh as I look up at him._

_"Max? Are you really gonna do this? Have a kid." He asked me looking sad._

_"No, I'm to young to have a kid, let alone raise one. I got enough trouble with the flock." I told him with a slight laugh. He pulled me closer to him._

"_Good, I doubt I could stand the sight of you having a kid with Dylan." He said disgust evident in his voice._

"_Right back at you." I mumble as he leaned closer and kissed me. I smiled as I kissed back while pulling him closer. I loved this kid, and I couldn't deny it._

*****End of Flashback*****

Of course Dylan had to go ruin it by punching Fang out of nowhere. I sighed as I touched my lips and remembered all the times Fang and I had together.

****Max, Dylan is the one for you. He loves you.****

**_Oh yea? Then why did he kiss me by force? You don't do that to someone you love._**

****But he loves you.****

**_No he thinks he loves me, but he's just programmed to love me. He really has no true feelings for me, it's all in her database or whatever._**

****That's not true Max he truly loves you.****

**_You now what? Just shut the hell up and leave me alone. I have a big day ahead of me._**

****Sweet dreams Max.****

**_What is that supposed to mean?_**

Silence...**_Of course when I want you to speak, you don't but you just pop out randomly when I don't need you. Gosh you're so annoying._**

****Thank you.****

**_Ugh!_**


	5. The Return Of Dylan

****Max's P.O.V.****

****Chapter 5.****

_**"Max, Max, MAX are you coming?" asked Angel almost crying as I looked around the area looking for her small figure.**_

_**"Yes, but are you really there, is this a trap?" I asked.**_

_**"Yes, I'm really here, but hurry up please! These people won't wait." She cried out as I sighed. The only way to know if this is a trap is to go and find out.  
>"Okay, I'm coming. Just stay put and don't tell them anything about where we live or anything got it?" I tell her as I look around once again trying to find her.<strong>_

"_**Got it." She said as a bright light shone and a high pitched noise rang around the room causing me to let out a groan and fall to the floor.**_

I woke up with sweat dripping down the back of my neck. My stomach twisted terribly as I stand up and run to the bathroom. After laying against the toilet for a good twenty minutes I got up and quickly brushed my teeth before changing into normal clothes. I grab some clothes and money and shove them in to a bag. I open the window and jump out snapping my wings open and flying to the neighboring house. I knock on Fang's window and soon the window opens revealing a shirtless Fang who was rubbing his eyes trying to wake up.  
>"What are you doing here?" He asked as he yawned loudly making his eyes squint. I laughed slightly as he glared at me.<br>"I'm going after Angel. In case I'm not back by tomorrow tell the flock not to worry." I tell him as he nods. I smile gratefully and am about to leave when he stops me.  
>"Wait, your going by yourself?" he asked kinda confused as I nod.<p>

"Yeah, why?" I asked him as he stood up and grabbed a shirt.

"I'm coming." He said simply as he pulls on the shirt and walks in to the bathroom.

"Wait, Then who's going to tell the flock tomorrow?" I asked as he exits the bathroom with his jeans on. He throws on his leather jacket as he ruffles his hair.

"I got it covered now let's go." He said while tying up his boots. He grabbed a bag and started to threw clothes in to it.  
>"So where exactly is this place." Fang asked as he puts his bag on and comes to sit with me on the window sill.<p>

"About 3000 miles North." I answered him as he nods and jumps unfurling his wings halfway down. The air brought him up and in seconds he was airborne.

"Do you really think Angels there?" He asks me as I jump out of the window.  
>"Yeah, I know she is." I replied as I fly to where he is. He nods as we take off. An hour later we decided to stop, the hunger and tiredness getting to us. We quickly ate some food we had packed and rested for a good while .I was tired, but wanted to keep flying to get to Angel as soon as possible. We moved deeper into the cave we had fond in case any experiments came by trying to find us. I pulled out two blanket's from my back pack and gave him one which caused a small smile to play on Fang's lips.<p>

"So, what's the plan?" He asked me as he starts a fire.

"Find her and take her home." I said as he chuckled and gave a small grin.

"So, how many more miles do you think we have to go?" I asked Fang as he thought for a minute.

"About 1700" He answered. I yawned and laid down trying to get comfortable.

"You should really get some sleep." Fang said as he looks at me.

"So should you." I tell him as he sighs. He goes to the other side of the cave and huddled up in a corner. I was so cold that I was wishing Fang was right next to me, hugging me though sadly he wasn't. He was so close, but yet so far. I was on the cold cave floor, shivering and wondering what went wrong in our relationship. Then I remembered Dylan, if he hadn't showed up we'd be fine right now. We'd possibly still had Angel with us and wouldn't be in a cave floor shivering like idiots. Suddenly a strong hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. I feel asleep listening the the steady beat of his heart, well steady for us. The next morning we where up at 5 am. We ate a cereal bar and flew off to find Angel. I loved flying, it got my mind off of things. I loved the fact we where going off to go save Angel. I also loved the fact Fang came along otherwise I would of been really bored. We where really high up in the air, above the clouds. All you could hear was the sound of the wind rushing past you.

"Max." Fang said out of nowhere making me jump a bit.

"Yeah." I replied glancing at him.

"How does it feel?" He asked me as I raise an eyebrow.

"How does what feel?" I asked him.

"Flying fast, I mean it seems so cool." He said with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"It kinda feel's scary, but it's still fun." I replied to him.

"You wanna try it?" I ask as he looks at me skeptically.

"How?" He asked as I smile.

"Like this." I mumble as I grabbed his arm and flew up as fast as I could. I stopped about 100 yards up.

"Wow." He said with a small smile.

"That felt incredible." He said as I laugh with a nod.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Now let's go get Angel." I say as he nods. We flew for another seven hours or so and rested in an abandoned house a few miles south of our destination. We ate some food and then feel asleep. Ready to wake up and start searching for Angel.

_**"Max, There's another five other experiment's here with me. They brought them in this morning. You have to help them, help us." She said almost silently as I nodded.**_

_**"Don't worry I'm coming. Fang and I will get you and the others out in no time. Just hang tight alright." I replied to Angel as she nods her blonde curls bouncing slight as she wiped the tears from her red swollen eyes.**_

"_**There's over twenty of us Max, you might need more then two people." She says as I nod.**_

"_**Tech them the basics Angel, we'll need their help to get you guys out of there." I tell her as she nods again.**_

_**"Max hurry please. They'll hurt us. Amy's arm had already broken. Ozzy helped heal it, but his power can't help all of us." She says as I nod.**_

"_**Please!" She begs as the same high pitched noise rang through out the room.**_

I jolted up right out of bed my head pounding as the high pitched noise rings in my ear.

"Max, are you okay?" Fang said looking worried as I nod after the pain had slowly left.

"Yeah, I'm fine just another dream." I replied with a sigh.

"Each dream get's more vivid, more real. It's like I'm actually there." I tell him.

"Maybe it is a new power." He tells me as I nod with a sigh.

"There's over twenty other people there Fang." I tell him as he nods

"We have to get them out of there Fang." I tell him as he sighs.

"We will." He said calmly.

"Now go to sleep." He laid down next to me and soon I feel asleep, luckily with no dreams to wake me up.

****Ella's P.O.V.****

"Gosh where the freak is Max." I was almost screaming now as I looked around the house.

"Ella calm down." Iggy said for the fifth time.

"Calm down! She's been gone for 2 whole day! I can't be calm!" I shout as he steps back.

"Ella I'm sure shes fine. You know Max. She'll protect herself." Iggy said as I sigh and sit down. I was in his room while the others where out looking for Max. I put my head in my arms with a sigh.

"Oh I just hope she is okay. I..I'm just scared because I've never had a sister, and now that I have one she's no where to be found." I replied as my eyes started to tear. Iggy suddenly came next to me and hugged me. I had no clue how he could see where I was, but he was right next to me hugging me and I liked it. I mean he was hugging me. I grinned a bit and pulled away.

"Iggy. Just don't leave me alone I..I need someone here with me." I tell him as he nods.

"Who said I was leaving? I always be right here." He said causing me to smile. I then noticed that I was totally falling for Iggy. I smiled and put my head on his chest as hugged me tighter and kissed my forehead.

"Ella, Max is fine now go to sleep okay." He said as I nod.

"Okay Iggy." I replied and hugged him tighter as he laughs.

"Don't worry, I will never leave you." He said and soon I was asleep, next to the blind pyro I was falling for.

****Max's P.O.V,****

I woke up and Fang was no where to be found. Great. I was mildly freaked out, after years of running from the school paranoia is normal. I looked around the empty house for him though he was no where in sight.

"Hey." Someone said from behind me which made me jump up and turn around. I glared at him as he smiled innocently.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled at him as he smiled.

"Came by to see you." Dylan said as he walked closer to me. I stepped back with a glare at him as he sighed.

"Get away from me." I growled as he stepped forward and grabbed me by the wrist.

"What if I don't want to?" He asked with a smug smile.

"Then I'll make you." I replied lowly.

"Try." He said smugly with a smile as he pulled me in to him.

"GET OFF ..NOW!" I screamed at him. Suddenly he was across the room holding his hand in his arms.

"How you do that?" He asked looking shocked while wiping blood off of his lip.

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked him as he glared at me.

"Look's like your powers are extending." He said with a smirk before he tried to punch me. I quickly dodged his fist as he smiled.

"I though you all your moves Dylan, I know what you'll do." I tell him as his smirk widens.

"Oh the Doctor will be happy to see this." Dylan mused as I glare at him.

"I thought you where on my side." I yell as he laughs.

"Of course I'm on your side Max. You just don't see it yet. All of this, it's all for your good Max. It's all for your benefit." He says happily.

"You're a liar." I growl at him.

"I'm your friend Max, you just can't see it yet." He says with a smirk before he suddenly got up and ran towards me. I dogged the attack and gave a round house kick right in his gut. He flew back about 10 feet before he was up and coming towards me. He kicked me in the leg making me fall to the ground with a thud. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me up to look at him..

"You shouldn't of kicked me out. You made a mistake Max." He said with a harsh tone.

"I did what I had to Dylan." I said as he laughed like a maniac. He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me up so I was staring in to his eyes as he stared to choke me. I struggled to get out of is grip but he just held on tighter as I stared up in to his blue eyes. Everything faded out as he smiled. I collapsed on to the floor as everything went black.

****Fang's P.O.V****

I left early in the morning to go get food for Max and I. She was asleep when I left and I didn't want to wake her, after last night I knew she needed the sleep.

"Max." I called out as I entered threw the window.

"I have food." I said as I looked around trying to find her. I walked in to the living room and found Max laying on the floor obviously unconscious with Dylan standing over her smiling.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him as he looked up quickly.

"Just visiting." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. I glared at him as I set the food down and stepped forward. I quickly punched him as he stood shocked. He tried punching me though the punch came in slow motion giving me time to move out of the way, grab his arm and flip him over. He looked shocked at the move as he glared and tried to trip me. Though every move her made I knew was coming, every punch, every kick came slower then normal.

"Your all gaining new powers." He said with a laugh. I glared at him as I stepped forward though he quickly stepped back.

"I'll be back for her." He shouts before he leaves. I quickly drop to the floor next to Max and check for a pulse. It was slower then usual but it was there. I sighed as I picked her up in to my arms. I grabbed both of our bags and the food before leaving the house and going off to find a hotel.

**_20 minutes later_**

Max was on the bed sleeping, I hoped while I looked out of the window towards the city Angel is supposed to be in. I heard a low moan come from the room and turn around to find her clutching her head as she sat up.

"You okay?" I asked her as she nods slowly.

"Yeah." She said rubbing her temples.

"I'm fine."

"You hungry?" I asked her as I went to sit on the bed next to her.

"Yeah, and a bit confused. What happened?" She asked while looking around.

"I don't know. I walked in to the house and Dylan was standing over you. I beat the shit out of him and he left." I tell her.

"I just decided to fly out to the city and rent a hotel." I mumble as she sighs.

"Gosh. I freaking hate him." She said with a groan.

"Join the club." I mumble as she smiles slightly.

"Get some rest. I'll wake you up in an hour." I said as I kiss her temple and leave to the other room to take a shower.


	6. Whats The Plan?

****Ella's P.O.V****

****Chapter 6.****

I woke up and looked around scared. Where the freak was I? I turn around and saw a lock picking kit which eased my mind Iggy. I was in his room. I suddenly remember all of yesterday which cause me to smile. I loved Iggy, he was so tall, almost six feet which towered over my five foot six inch structure. He was pale and had the amazing strawberry blonde hair which I could play with forever. His gray eyes where beautiful and send chills throw out my whole body. I got up and walked to kitchen to see who has awake. Just by the smell of food I knew Iggy was awake and cooking.  
>"Hey Igs." I said as I walked in to the kitchen sitting on the bar stool next to the counter.<br>"Hello Ells." He said as he flipped a pancake in the air and caught in on a plate How did he manage to do that? Ten minutes later Nudge and my mom appeared looking tired.  
>"Any luck?" Iggy asked as he took out the milk and pored it into four large glasses. He set the large stack of pancakes down in the center of the table before taking out four plates.<br>"No, it's hopeless." Nudge said as she gave a big yawn and grabbed some forks.  
>"She'll show, don't worry guys. She's smart." Iggy replied not sounding so sure as he handed us our glasses of milk. Sometimes I swear he's got everyone fooled and he's got twenty twenty vision. We ate in silence before I got up to wash my dish.<p>

"Leave them, I got them." My mom spoke as I nodded and got up and went to my room. I jumped on my bed and put on my favorite song of the week. It was called Beautiful by Eminem. I extended my wings out with a sigh and stared at the blank ceiling. I looked at my wings with a smile. They where Black at the bottom and gray on top with white spots. They were about 12 ft long and they stretched across the whole room. I loved having wings it was so, so thrilling. The door slowly opened and I looked up to find Iggy standing there against the door frame.  
>"Whats wrong?" He asked me.<br>"Nothing, just bored." I replied with a sigh.

"Why don't we go for a flight?" He asked. I smiled at him even though he couldn't see it.  
>"Sure." I replied and grabbed his hand. I pulled him to the window and opened it, letting the double doors extend out. I sat on the window while he came up and mimicked my actions. I grabbed his arm as he squeezed my fingers and jumped. He unfurled his large chocolate brown colored wings. The feeling was so awesome. I felt the rush of air racing by me and for a moment I forgot about Max being gone. We flew for about 15 minutes of silence then Iggy spoke.<br>"Ells you wanna rest for a bit." He asked me with an unsure tone.

"Yeah, sure." I said with a small smile. That's weird Iggy can usually can fly for up to 10 hours! Maybe he's just tired, we did stay up till one. We ended up sitting on a cave looking out towards the sky.  
>"Ella, I need to tell you something." Iggy said causing me to turn to look at him.<p>

"Yeah?" I mumbled as I looked up to stare at his eyes which sent chills throw out my whole body.  
>"Well um l.." He was playing with his fingers as he talked. He let out a breath as he sighed.<p>

"Ella I like you and I have for a while now." He said real quickly which shocked me. Didn't see that one coming.  
>"I uh..." I was about to respond when he stopped me.<br>"I KNEW IT!" He screamed and flew off.

"IGGY!" I yelled but he was to far and even though he could probably hear me, he ignored me.  
>"Shit! You are so stupid Ella." I said to myself. I turned around and punched the cave wall then jumped out to go find him, or try to. Unless he was another Max, then I was screwed.<p>

****Iggy's P.O.V.****

I felt tears welding in my eyes. God I was stupid! Why would Ella want a stupid blind freak like me? I flew into what seemed like a room. I heard a quick knock, but it didn't come from the door. It came from the window. I heard a clicking noise and then the window opened. I jumped up and immediately got into battle position.  
>"Relax Igs." Ella said as she stepped closer her light footsteps echoing around the room.<br>"What the fuck are you doing here?" I yelled at her my anger getting to me.  
>"Iggy hear me out!" she said calmly while walking closer to me.<br>"Don't touch me." I growled as she extended her arm towards me. I had stepped back and she only got to touch air.  
>"Iggy you are going to listen to me!" she exclaimed almost crying, her voice thick.<p>

"Make me." I yelled at her. Before I knew it, I was on my bed with Ella on top of me. I remembered that Ella was faster then Max and Fang. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me up so I was inches away from her face, her hot breath fanning my face. She smelled like a piece of mint gum. I kicked her off of me out of instinct. She came rushing back to me and grabbed my shirt throwing me towards the wall.  
>"You shouldn't of left." She said as she let me go. I knew better than not to run.<br>"You would of just laughed or something." I replied lowly.

"No, I would done this." She said and then I felt her lips pressed on mine. I was shocked though that didn't stop me from kissing her back. She smiled as I pulled her closer towards me. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I tried to pull her closer, though it was slightly impossible due to the fact that we were pressed flush against each other.  
>"Wow." I said after we broke apart. I mean what else is there to say? She giggled a bit before speaking.<br>"I guess you haven't kissed anyone have you?" She asked me as I shook my head 'no' as she laughed.  
>"For your first time you did pretty good." she said which made me smile.<p>

"But you'll need practice." She said smugly. I could feel myself smile and felt my checks grow warm.

"I wouldn't mind helping you practice though." She said putting one hand on my shoulder and the other on my chest.  
>"Oh really?" I asked as she laughed.<p>

"Really." She answered.  
>"Prove it." I mumbled as she giggled and started to trace my abs.<br>"You shouldn't tell me to prove stuff." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" I asked a bit confused.  
>"Because I'm related to Max." She said back in a duh tone. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me as I kissed her back. I could get used to this type of practice.<p>

****Fang's P.O.V.****

A loud knock on the door drew my attention from the TV. I sighed as I stood up after putting the TV on mute. Another knock rang through out the house as I sighed. That's weird no one knows where me and Max are staying. I walked towards the hotel door and opened the door to see a maid holding a box with a note and a letter attached to it.  
>"How may I help you?" I asked trying to act calm even if my heart was racing.<br>"Its a delivery." She replied stuttering slightly as I smile.  
>"Who's it from?" I asked taking the package and setting it on the small table in the room.<br>"I don't know it just got here this morning." She replied with a smile as she played with her shirt, pulling it down slightly so I could see her chest.

"Enjoy. Room service is always available if needed." She said while smiling.  
>"Thanks we will." I replied.<p>

"We?" The maid asks as I smirk.  
>"Who is it?" asked Max as she came out of her bedroom while running a towel through her long hair.<p>

"Just a maid." I answer as I smile at the lady and close the door.  
>"She left a package." I said setting the package on the coffee table.<br>"Hm who's it from?" She asked me.

"Don't know. She said it was delivered from somebody 'UN-known'" I replied as she nodded.

"God I need a haircut." She says with a small smile.

"Well lets rip this baby up." She said sitting down on the couch. I went in to the kitchen and grabbed a small knife before going back to the package. I ripped threw the tape slowly.  
>"Oh, just hurry up!" Max exclaimed getting up.<br>"I am." I said back to her but continued cutting slowly as she groaned loudly.  
>"Oh, just give me that." She said angrily as she grabbed the knife from my hands and ripped threw the tape. She started to open the package before she gasped and dropped the knife stepping back slightly.<br>"Max whats wrong?" I asked putting my arms around her shoulders. She stayed quiet as I sigh.  
>"Max tell me what's wrong. I cant help you unless you tell me." I told her slowly as she pointed to the box on the table. I got up and went to look at the box. Inside was a picture of a girl about four or five. There was a big pan with a severed finger and clippings of her hair.<br>"Shit." I cursed under my breath as I grabbed the letter that was in an envelope and started to read it silently.

_Dear Fang and Max,  
>We have your precious little Angel. If you want her back met us at the top of the mountain tomorrow at 12a.m. Every hour your late another child pays the price. Like this one. Her name was Omani, she was five. If I where you I'd hurry, you never know when I'll pick Angel.<em>

_-Love Anomonus._

I picked up Max and walked to her room setting her down on the bed as she stayed quite. I sighed as I grabbed my phone and called Iggy.  
>"Hello." He answered.<p>

"Ig's. I need you and Ella to come and meet me." I tell him quickly.

"Fang, we're kinda busy right now. We're looking for Max." He said with a sigh.

"Iggy, Max is with me." I tell him.  
>"What? You mean she's been at your house this whole time?" He asked slightly confused and annoyed<p>

"No, just hurry up. I'll send you the address." I said as he stays quiet.

"Um, okay." He replied sounding unsure.

"But only you and Ella." I said quickly.

"Okay, bye see you later." He said and then I heard the phone line go dead. I sent him the address before I hurried to Max's room and grabbed her wallet and the car keys. I had rented a car while we where here so we could go to the store and back easier. I rushed to the parking lot and started the car up before heading to the store. I walked around quickly trying to get as much stuff as quickly as possible. I got two gallons of milk, some bread, peanut butter, apples, bananas, oranges, chips, gum, and a few energy drinks for tomorrow. I quickly paid with the Max Ride card before leaving and going back to the hotel. I dropped all the groceries before going to check on Max. She was sleeping peacefully until she shot up of bed gasping.  
>"Max what's wrong?" I asked her as I got closer to her trying to see if she was okay..<br>"They had the kid's at gunpoint." Max said with a gasp.

"It was so real, it's like I was there. There's about ten guy's all bigger then the normal human." She says.

"Maybe their enhanced somehow." I mumble.

"The doctor was with them." She mumbles.

"Chu?" I ask as she nods.

"It's okay. We'll get to them soon." I assured her laying her back down on the bed. I kissed her forehead and got up to leave.  
>"Fang will you stay here please?" Max asked which caused me to turn and look at her.<p>

"Yeah." I said getting on to the bed with her. I laid down next to her starring in to her big brown eyes. She smiles before snuggling into my chest hugging me closer to her. I smile as I wrap my arms around her making sure to keep her close. Eventually my eyes close and I fall asleep next to Max.

**_NEXT DAY!_**

My phone rang waking me up from my sleep. I sighed as I got up and hurried over to my room.  
>"Hello." I answered with a yawn.<br>"Hey man what room you guys in?" asked Iggy as I sighed and looked around for my room key.

"Um, it's 526." I replied as I heard him call the room number to Ella.

"Okay, we'll be up in a bit." He said before the line went dead. I went over to Max's room and tried to wake her up.  
>"Max! Wakey wakey." I said as she groaned.<p>

"Huh? What's going on?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.  
>"Iggy and Ella are on there way up." I tell her.<br>"Give me 5 more minutes." She said laying back down.

"Wait what!" She quickly jumped out of bed and raced towards her closet. I heard the door being pounded on as I sigh.

"Coming." I yelled as I walked towards the door.  
>"Hey Fang." Ella said walking towards the couch.<br>"Hey Ella."I mumble. Iggy walked in silently following Ella's footsteps as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it.  
>"So why you need us?" Iggy asked as Max walked out of her room.<p>

"Max!" Ella shouted as she ran towards her Max laughed slightly as Ella squealed.

"Ella, I want to be able to hear in the future." Iggy growled as she smiled innocently.

"She's smiling." I mumble which causes Iggy to smile to.

"Hey Max, you've been feeling better?" Iggy asks her as she deadpans.

"Better? You okay Max?" I ask as she nods with a smile.

"Fine, just worried." She says as I nod.

"She was puking her guys out man." Iggy informed as Max glared at him. If looks could kill.  
>"Now would be a good time to shut up Ig's." Max growled as he smiled in satisfaction.<p>

"Nice to see you to Max." Iggy says as she rolls her eyes.

"You sure your okay?" I ask as she nods.  
>"Now seriously why are we here?" Ella asked as she got up and went to go rummage threw the fridge.<p>

"We're going to get Angel back." I tell them as Ella smiles and hugs Iggy.

"What's the plan?" He asks as we stand around the table, working out our plan to get Angel back.


	7. I'm Gonna Hurl

****Angel's P.O.V****

****Chapter 7.****

I sat there shaking and wondering when someone would save me from the awful place. When Max would save me. I heard loud footsteps and looked up to see the last person I would expect to be there.

"Chow time." He said as he grinned evilly and pushed a tray towards me. A group of large men walked in and gave everyone a tray of food. Food consisted of the same thing every day; an old piece of bread, milk, an apple and a gross little pile of something green that she didn't even want to know what it was. She looked around the room and sighed heavily. A girl with black hair, hazel eyes, a medium skin tone (like Ella's) and high cheek bones came up to her. She was 14 years old, one of the oldest in the group.  
>"Don't worry she'll get here soon." The girl said as she smiled at me.<br>"I sure hope so." I mumble as a boy came up towards them. He had jet black hair and black eyes with an olive skin tone. He was pretty tall and his hair was about chin length and he had bangs swooping over his left eye.  
>"And when she get's here we will all be free." He said in a deep voice that reminded me a lot of Fang. I sigh as I look around a the group of kids. When will Max get there?<p>

****Max's P.O.V****

After we went over the plan it was we decided to go to bed. I let Ella borrow some clothes since she didn't think of bringing any.

"How did you forget your clothes?" I ask her as she shrugs.

"Okay goodnight guys." I said as I pulled Ella towards my room.  
>"Wait I'm not sleeping with Fang." Iggy said once he realized I had Ella.<p>

"Why not?" I asked with a sigh though the answer was obvious.  
>"Because he's a dude." He replied simply as I sigh. Knew it.<p>

"Then who do you want to sleep with?" I asked him as I raised an eyebrow.  
>"Anyone, but him." He said pointing at Fang. Of coarse Fang just smirked and continued to update his blog.<br>"Fine sleep with Ella." I said pushing her towards him.  
>"Fine." He said pulling her towards him though they both sent me a death glare and I just smiled.<br>"So where do I sleep?" Fang asked looking around.  
>"Where else." I said with a shrug, I got up and walked towards my room.<br>"Where are you going?" I asked Fang as I noticed he was behind me.  
>"To sleep." He replied simply.<br>"No, you're sleeping on the couch." I tell him as he looks shocked.  
>"You're not serious are you?" He asked confused as I smirk.<br>"Yeah, I am." I replied as I walked to the closet in the hallway and grabbed a blanket and a pillow. I threw them at Fang with a smug smile.  
>"Night night." I said as I turned off the light and walked towards my room. Let's see how long it takes for him to realize I'm joking.<p>

****Fang's P.O.V.****

Did she really just do that? Max is so damn stubborn. I will never ever get girls. I mean one night she doesn't want me to leave her side, the next night she makes me sleep on the couch. I got on the couch and looked up at the ceiling deep in thought.

"Are you really still out there?" Max asked as I looked towards her.

"If you don't hurry up I'll lock this door and you won't get to come in." She tells me as I get up in a hurry. I grab the blanket and pillow and rush in to the bedroom. She turns off the lights as she gets under the bed.

"Night Fang." She says as I smile.

"Night Max." I mumble as she snuggles in to my body. I had so many things on my mind. Are Iggy and Ella so together? Is Angel still alive? II she is who has her? Is this all a waste of our time? Will things ever be normal between me and Max again? Gosh stupid questions. I stared at the ceiling for about another 30 minutes before I sated to doze off.

**_NEXT DAY!_**

I woke up to the smell of ...bacon? I looked around and saw Max was still asleep, her legs tangled with mine. I slowly got out from under her and made my way to the kitchen.  
>"Your up early." I said as I sat on one of the chairs across from Iggy.<br>"Max came in to the room a few minutes ago saying she was hungry." He replied as he poured some batter on the stove. It was almost like old times. Iggy making food, Max asleep and the house silent until eleven.

"Max is asleep." I mumble as he nods.

"Said she was gonna get in another few minutes." Iggy says while flipping a pancake.  
>"Has anyone seen my iPod?" Ella asked as she came in to the room, hair everywhere, wrinkled clothes.<p>

"You brought your iPod, but no clothes?" I asked as she glared at me eyes narrowed before going back to her search.  
>"Found it." She said happily as she sat back on the couch.<br>"Found what?" Max asked walking in to the room while rubbing her eyes.  
>"My iPod." Ella replied while smiling.<br>"So you brought your iPod but no clothes?" Max asked as Ella glared at her causing me to grin.  
>"Food's ready." Iggy said which made everybody forget about the whole iPod thing. We ate while we went over the plan one last time. I would tell you it, but its just to long. I got ready while Max washed the dishes since she was already dressed. I was just hopping she didn't break any more dishes. Iggy got the supplies ready while Ella and Max listened to some song.<br>"So what other powers have you gained Max?" I asked.

"Uh, I could understand any language now." She said

"Its a one of the new power she got recently"Ella said with a smile.  
>"One?"I asked raising an eyebrow.<br>"I can also do anything I want with my mind." Max said while pointing at her head.

"That one runs in the family." Iggy mumbled.

"Ella got it to." Max said as I nod.  
>"Ready?" Iggy asked as everyone got up.<br>"Can I drive?" Iggy asked hopefully.  
>"No." we all said together.<br>"Ella drives." Max said getting in to the passenger side of the car. Ella squealed as Max threw her the keys.  
>"So she can drive, but I can't." Iggy said angrily. I shrugged my shoulders and got in to the car. Iggy slid in to the car crossing his hands over his chest.<p>

"Let's just hope we make it there without dying." He mumbled lowly as I smiled. Just then Ella made a sharp turn which caused Iggy to slam in to me.  
>"Whee!" She said happily while turning sharply. Iggy slammed in to the window as I held on to the door tightly.<br>"Hey watch it." He said lowly while rubbing his head. "Blind guy here."  
>"Sorry Igs." Ella said sheepishly.<br>"I told you I should of drove." Iggy said with a sigh.

"I'm starting to second that." I mumbled as we bumped fist.  
>"If you drove I bet we wouldn't of gotten out of the garage." Ella said while sticking her tongue out at Iggy.<p>

"She's sticking her tongue out Iggy." Max said as he glared. Ella laughed while making another sharp turn which caused me to hit the window. If she kept this up, I might end up with a concussion.  
>"Meanie." Ella growled as I blinked. Did I say that aloud?<br>"I read your mind smart one." Ella said smiling as she speed over the speed bump making us all hit out heads against the roof of the car. I seriously hate being tall sometimes.  
>"Oh, great another Angel." I mumbled lowly as Max chuckled and Iggy grinned.<br>"I can also run as fast as you and Max." She spoke up after a few minutes.

"Star can run faster then me and Max." I said to myself. Ella glared at me as Max's jaw tightened.  
>"Ella can run as fast as you and Max combined." said Iggy. He was mad, I could tell by the way his body stiffened.<p>

"I didn't mean it that way." I said quickly as Ella stepped on the gas making the car accelerate a good twenty miles faster then it was before.

"In what way did you mean then?" Max asked an eyebrow raised as she stared at me. I stayed quiet as she turned back around facing the road as she tapped her fingers on her lap. Great now I have both girls mad at me.

****Dylan P.O.V ******_( Sorry guys (/.\) , but he's back for a reason, sadly.)_**

I was taping my fingers on the arm of the chair when I heard heavy footsteps walking my way.  
>"He's waiting for you." An all to familiar voice spoke as I looked up shocked. What was she doing here. I smiled at her as I stood up.<br>"Oh really?" I asked as I stepped closer to her.  
>"Really." She said while putting her hands around my neck. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her. I slowly put my hand around her waist and twisted my head to depend the kiss. She pulled away after a while as she took a deep breath.<br>"Go, he's waiting for you." She said as she pressed her forehead against mine. She kissed me again before turning around.  
>"Wait don't leave yet Ma.." I started though she cut me off.<p>

"Hurry up or else he'll get mad." She said while giving me a quick peck on the lips and making her way towards the exit doors. I sighed as I turn around to his office doors. I open the big doors and slip in to his office. His arms are folded over his chest as a cigar sits in between his lips.  
>"Took you long enough." He said while set his cigar down and took out a brown box.<br>"If things go as planned, we'll keep her captive for ten days, making sure she takes this daily." He said while opening the box. Inside where ten tubes, all filled with dark red liquid.  
>"What does it do?" I asked him as I close the box and push it back to him.<br>"It stops her powers temporally." He said with a smile.  
>"How long?" I asked.<br>"About twenty days after the last one is given." He said while smiling.  
>"Is it long enough for us to be able to do what we need?" I asked him.<br>"Yes, but Max is stronger then most. We'll need her to be weak." He said as I raise an eyebrow.

"How?" I ask him as he smiles and hands me a much smaller box.

"This will paralyze her, it'll only last about thirty minutes. You walk in pin her down, putting this in to her outer thigh and you'll be fine." He says with a smile as he takes a drag of his cigar.

"I'm not sure about this." I mumble as he blows out all the smoke. It puffs out in to my face as I cough and fan it out.

"If she won't do it by will, it'll have to be by force." He tells me as I open the box. A syringe filled with blue fluid sits there, ready to be used. He smiles at me as he turns his chair around.

"You'll be part of the new world Dylan, be happy about this." He said while smiling.

****Gazzy's P.O.V.****

Okay, Blue with Blue with... was it Red? Or was it Green? I threw the pile of wires on the floor in frustration. I sat looking at the wired mess with a sigh. I had lost my sister, but my mind was just off. I couldn't make a simple bomb! I laid back and thought of all the memories of that day. If it weren't for me she would be with us right now. If I wasn't so stupid I would have been able to disable the bomb. I hit my head against the wooden desk with a thud.

"Ow." I mumbled as I rubbed my head with my hand. I heard a knock on the door as I sighed.  
>"Who is it?" I asked with a sigh.<br>"Its me." said a familiar voice as I stand up and make my way to the door. Sure enough Nudge stands there looking down at her feet.  
>"Nudge!" I screamed relived to see her.<br>"How you been Gazzy?" She asked while making her way to the bed.  
>"Fine." I said while sitting on the rolling chair and pushing around the room.<br>"Why are you here?" I asked her as I looked to the door waiting to see if anyone else was to walk in the the room.  
>"Well Ella, Iggy and Max all disappeared." She said with a sigh.<p>

"There was no one there with me so I couldn't really finish the mission by myself. So, Fang's gang are supposed to finish it. Oh yeah, they showed up out of nowhere it was pretty weird, oh and Dylan punched Fang and they fought and stuff. Oh and Iggy and Ella are kinda together now, weird huh? Dylan left and we haven't seen him since and the other three just vanished. Max was gone first and two days later Ella and Iggy we're gone. Brigid said she was looking for them and since Fang disappeared to his group of freaks are out looking for the four. Isn't it weird that they all disappeared? It's like boom, their gone, and-" She rambled on until I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Nudge." I warned as she smiled.

"Sorry." She said innocently. I was still trying to take in all that she had said.  
>"Wait Dr. M is here? Cool." I said I jumped off the chair and started walking to the kitchen.<p>

"Since when were they gone?" I asked Nudge as we walked down the stairs.  
>"Hm, Monday Max left, and Wednesday we discovered Ella and Iggy were gone." Nudge said as I nodded. I hoped they where alright.<p>

****Ella's P.O.V.****

"Alright guys this is the furthest we can go with the car." I say as I turn to look at Max.

"Max." I mumble as she opens the door and runs out of the car falling on to her knee's vomiting out all her food.

"Am I that bad of a driver?" I ask as I rush after her. Fang was right next to her trying to see if she was okay. I held her head up as Iggy walked towards us.

"Is she okay?" He asks looking worried.

"I'm fine Ig's." Max says before she vomits again.

"Sure you are." Iggy said with a sigh.

"Let's get going." Max says as she starts to get up. Fang helps her up as she looks around.

"Anyone have gum?" She asks as I hand her a piece. She puts it in her mouth as she looks up at the mountain.

"Let's go." She says making her way threw the trees.

"Can't we just fly there?" Iggy asks as she stops.

"I forgot about that." She says with a sigh. She snaps open her wings before jumping in to the air, pushing her wings up and down to get higher up. We all follow along as I sigh and look towards Iggy.

_**What do you think is wrong with her? **_I ask him as his eyes snap towards my direction.

_Don't know, but I don't think we should get in to it. She'll freak. _He replied as I sigh.

_**I'm just worried about her. I thought you guys aren't supposed to get sick.**_

_We're not._

I drop the conversation as we drop in to an open area.

"Anyone here!" Max yells out as a tall guy walks out two big, strong looking things behind him. They each had one eye and a sword in hand. They twirled the heavy swords effortlessly as they stepped forwards.

"Record time Max." The guys says as Max glares at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Where is she?" Max asks looking behind him.

"She's fine Max. Don't you worry." The guy says lowly as Max growls lowly. The guys laughs as he snaps his fingers. About twenty other guys appear each holding a child, another ten guys stand behind them standing guard.

"Angel." Max mumbles as Angel looks up. She smiles though the tears still run down her pale face. The guy in the white coat motions Max over. She slowly gets up and makes her way towards him. He whispers something in her ear as she glares up at him looking scared and slightly worried. She shakes her head as the guys laughs. One of the two guys by his side smirks before connecting his leg ti her stomach sending her flying back.

"Max!" Fang yells as he makes his way to her. He's held back along with Iggy and I as she grinds her teeth and pushed herself up. She was ignoring the pain completely.

"You want a fight? Let's go." She growls out as all her breaks lose.


	8. The fight and a dream?

**Chapter 8:**  
><strong>Ella's P.O.V<strong>  
>I started at all the kids in front of were all scared and worried.I looked at them all up and where 6 of them in all: twins(boys),A chinese girl with long black hair and piercing black eyes,A tall guy with black hair,black eyes and olive skin(haha minnie fang),Then there was a girl with black hair(well dark brown) ,hazel eyes and a skin tone kinda like mine and but not least was Angel she was scared but I could tell by her eyes that she was as angry as Max when Iggy eats her choclate chip cookies.I statred up at the guy a white coat he was chinese,very and I mean very short and had a mean mask the inside he was shiting his pants haha weenie.(Bold Max,Italics Ella)<p>

**Ella tell the kids to get ready for battle.**yup that was Max.I send the message and got ready myself.  
><em>Okay done<em>  
><strong>Okay tell Iggy to attack when i tap my fist on the floor.<strong>I send the message to Iggy.  
><em>Iggy says watever<em>  
><strong>Tell him i said fuck you<strong> I send that to him and got this:  
><em>He said when and where? then he smirked.<em>That little pig.I noticed max tense up and mentally laughed at counted down while tapping her all hell broke loose in that tiny spot on the top of the mountain.I quickly got up and kneed two robot looking things.I looked around to see a scientist running towards me with a got close enough for me to twist his wrist and make him knockout by touching his pressuer already had 3 on the ground with the other in her had 4 out and was looking for his had 4 down and the other in a choke kids were holding up pretty well,but were beat.I quickly ran over and stated to kick and punch at every thing.

**Max's P.O.V**  
>As soon as we attacked they where all in of them where out and we had a few to go.I kept going even if my knuckles were already bleeding and my feet where aching.I took down two more of these weird looking machine thingies.I cracked the first one neck and sent the next one down the mountain with a kick boo yeah.I felt someone behind me but before I could react I felt pain wash over me.I felt my self grow weake and start to went fuzzy as I layed on the floor trying to get myself it was hopeless I was growing dizzy and my eye lids started to close then I was sorrounded in pure darkness.<p>

**Fang's P.O.V**  
>I was almost done with one of this god knows what there called.I hit it in its neck and he fell almost imediatley.I looked around to see everyone of these things on the ground probally dead and the scients outcooled for about another were either panting or sitting on the was there except Max?WTH?<br>"Guys wheres Max?"I asked the group of kids infront of shruged,Ella tensed and Angel screamed.I ran towards her to see tears streaming down her cheeks.  
>"Angel what's wrong"I asked cried even louder and statred screaming No.<br>"Angel you have to tell me whats wrong"I said sounding more concerned then I wanted wipped her tears and looked up at me.  
>"They took Max"She chocked broke down crying while Iggy hugged her trying to calm her.I looked at them then decided to head to the hotel.I brought the kids who wanted to was a guy with balk hair and black eyes and an olive looking skin tone.A girl with black hair hazel eyes and a skin tone similar to Ella' headed back but I couldn't stop worrying about did I just say that?God I'm starting to worry myself.<p>

**Dylan's P.O.V**  
>I felt my phone vibrate as I was flying towards the flock.<br>"Hello"I said  
>"Dylan we need you NOW!"Said the voice.<br>"Umm okay"I said I closed the phone then did an u-turn and headed back to see what they wanted.I flew pretty fast to get there but I knew I would take a least an hour so I stopped at MC's house just for fun.I knocked and she opened it smiled pulled me in and we went to her soon as the door got closed(and locked) she kissed me.I put my hand around her waist and slowly strted to rub circles in her put her legs around my waist and I pushed her on the bed.I kissed her full she started to trace my lips with her toungue and I statred to play tonsel hockey with mouned in pleasure the truned me started to play with my hair as I rubbed her moved her hands down my chest then stopped at my pant pulled away then smirked as she started to go lower.I grouned outloud as she statred to move her hands up and pulled off my shirt and I statred to pull off her reached down toward my pants.  
>"You sure?"I smiled and nodded<p>

**_2 Days later._**  
><strong>Max's P.O.V<strong>  
><strong><em>I was sitting in a dark room with something in my hands.I looked down to find a a...baby?It started to cry and I rocked it slowly.I noticed It was a baby boy he giggled then another one popped up in my empty hand?Then I saw Iggy,Ell,The two kids that where with Angel,Nudge,Gazzy and Angel all had sad faces and tears in there the babies started to cry which made me there was a blinding light I looked up to see a dark figure in it got closer I was able to realize it was Fang?He smiled wipped my tear and grabbed one of the helped me up and hugged a dark purple light appered to show another figure which was Dylan?He hit Fang making him fall looked at me angry slapped me then everything went black again.I sat down to wait for someone to help me out of this place but hours passed and no one was there.I burst out in tears again and fell to the floor with the two babies in my arms.<em>**

I woke up panting and 2 days in this place and I've had the same the door opened and Chu walked in gave me a plate with a lot of gunk on bent sown and wispered in my ear "a few days and you'll be out".I tensed up.I wanted to get out like I was stuck with no escape.I looked at the gunk but unfortunely it was the only thing to eat.I closed my eyes and stuck a spoonfull in my mouth.I felt sick but swalowed it.I shivered as I slid down my throught.I went and layed in the corner to try to get rest.

**Dylan's P.O.V**  
>After I went over the plan they opeaned Max's door open and threw me in.I landed hard on the ground but got up and took off the dust off my shirt.<br>"Dylan?"Max asked."Dylan" she screamed she ran towards me and huged me.  
>"What are you doing here?"she asked.<br>"Umm I uh got caught while I was looking for you."I answered.  
>"I'm so so sorry your in here beacsue of me"She said hugging me time for phase one of the plan.<br>"Are you thisty" I whispered to nodded and I took out the bottle.  
>"Here I was able to sneack it in"I smiled and chugged it down very very she was thirsty.I pulled out another one and gave it to looked confused but drank feel asleep on my shoulder.I looked down at this right?Hell yeah it was she didn't want to do it so i had to make her.I started to stir after about 20 got up and started pacing around.<br>"Whats wrong?"I asked.  
>"I'm just wondering when someone well get here"She answered.I got up and pulled out the for phase two.I slowly stuck it in too her and she shrieked.<p>

**Max's P.O.V**  
>I was pacing when I felt a sharp pain in my neck.I shrieked and tried to left my hand but couldn't.I couldn't move at all it was like I was god this is not is not Dylan got in front of me too face me and smirked looked me up and down then licked his kissed me and pushed me on the floor.I was freking out but couldn't ripped off my shirt to expose my he cupped them with his hands as he moved his lips to my ear.<br>"I always wanted to do this"He said matter of pulled off my pants leaving me in a bra and panties.I felt a single tear roll down my smirked and started to unclipped my bra .He then started to play with my breast till he had his "fun".Then he did what he wanted leaving me nacked with blood rolling down my leg.I cried and cried till I had no more looked down at me and pulled out his phone and called someone.  
>"Get dressed you'll leave soon enough"He said.I got dressed and soon enough white coats came took me out side and told me to leave.I flew as fast as I could wipping tears out my eyes.I flew towards the hotel to see if my flock was they weren't .Then I decided to fly towards the place of the no one.I rested there and decided to head out to Arizon tomorrow but for now I needed to think and unwind.<p>

**Ella's P.O.V**  
>Nudge and Angel where crying while Ozzy and Anna just tried to comfort them,Gazzy and Iggy just stood there.3 days sense Max went missing,3 day without there leader,3 day sense the flock lost there mom,3 days sense we decide to drop the mission and go where in Arizona waiting to get news on far thers been none. Mom has stayed quiet but I knew she was dying on the Fang and his flock have been out trying to look for her but I doubt they've found her.I went upstairs to my room to think.I felt tears pour out as I thought about was my only sister and I bearly meet shes gone and I'm alone yet again.I thought about what they could of been doing to her,Where she was at,What she got to eat and drink.I heard a silent knock on the door.<br>"Come in"I said while wipping really wasn't necessay because it was Iggy.  
>"You alright"he said sitting on the edge of them bed looking at nothing.<br>"Yeah"I said but my voice laughed at that.  
>"Whatever"He said.<br>"You try loosing a sister"I said raising my chuckled.  
>"I already did"He said."Max was like a sister I never had"I smiled and hugged him.<br>"You've known her for a while huh?"I asked.  
>"Sense I was born"He replied.I got quiet after that and layed my head on his shoulder.I closed my eyes and started to think of was weird because he was right next to jumped up making me fall on the bed.<br>"In coming"He said.I jumped up and ran out to the front porch with the flock right on my heels.  
>"9'oclock but its not a big group it sounds more like one perosn"He said sounding concerned.I shot up to look around and sure enough it was one !<br>"Max"I screamed.I flew towards her and we both just burst into enough the flock was in the air and we where in one big of tears and hugs later then Max decided to go take a seemed diffrent but I decided to leave that for I was gonna find out one way or the other.

**Okay guys hope you liked it!Well thanks for reading and also read ****Max's New Life by Aclemene and ****Maximum Ride: It's Part of Life by PrincessNikiNoel Thanks and till next time bye.****  
><strong>**-FangLover1**


	9. Thinking?

**Chapter 9:**

**Max's P.O.V**

Have you ever taken a shower after a really long day of flying?.No. Well I highly recommend it. It feels so good against your sore wings and aching muscles. After I finished I wrapped myself in a big warm fluffy towel (highly recommend those too (: ). I changed into sweets and a thermo. I knew Ella was suspecting something but she won't find out not now not ever. I brushed threw my hair trying to untangle all the knots and snarls. But let me tell you it was freaking hard. There was a knock on the door and I knew who it was imminently. Ella.

"Come in"I shouted. She walked in slowly.

"Uh Hi" She said looking around at the mess in my room. She sat on my bed and looked at me.

"Not to be rude but why are you here I kinda need some rest"I said.

"Whats wrong"She asked her brown eyes steady.

"Nothing just um tired"I answered sitting down next to her.

"You're lying"She said looking deep into my eyes. Shit curse her and her mind reading skills. I groaned out load.

"Ella just shut it and leave"I said my temper growing. She crossed her arms and looked at me she smiled then made a huge mistake. She leaned in and whispered:

"Make Me"Oh god now she was in trouble. I started to think of her leaving the room and Ella's feet slowly started heading to the door. She glared at me then ran out of sight. WTH?

"Boo"Said Ella from behind me but before she knew it I had my hand gripped on her shoulder. I pulled her in front of me with one swift movement.

"Leave now"I said venom dripping my voice. She looked confused and walked out. Gosh I love this power. I laid down and though about what happened while I was gone. Just the thought of it made me so sick. Oh god Fang would kill him if he found out. But luckily he won't . Well at least he doesn't. Just then Ella walked in eyes wet.

"Ma..Max"she said. Crap .

"No it no oh Max"she said hugging me. Then get this... I burst into tears too. That when reality actually hit me. Dylan 'mister perfect match' had freaking rapped me. I started to cry louder and so sis Ella. Just then Iggy ran in .He looked around then his face twisted with anger. He punched the wall as hard as he possibly could then jumped out of the window. Ella looked at me her eyes showed sadness but also had a lot of anger in them.

"Don't tell anyone"I said my voice cracking. She nodded then jumped out the window to go calm Iggy.

**Ella's P.O.V**

I flew out the window as fast as I could. Then I heard Iggy he was roughly 10 miles north. I turned and flew faster. How the heck did he get 10 miles out so freaking fast. I landed next to him trying not to make a sound but being me I tripped over a rock and landed with a loud thud. Oh god.

"Go away "Iggy said wiping tears from his eyes. OMG Iggy was crying. Iggy never cried. Never ever. I sat down next to him and hugged him. He lay-ed his head on my shoulder which was really weird cause he was really tall. Then he jumped up in a rush.

"He is so dead" He said sounding really scary. I grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"He's not worth it" I said. Then Iggy slumped on to the ground.

"How could he do this"Iggy screamed. "He ruined Max's life,He hurt her"Iggy sounded close to tears. It made me start crying. I looked up at him.

"Iggy lets go home,just block your mind and don't tell anyone epically Fang" I told him. He nodded and I grabbed his hand and we flew off. Time to calm Max. God could this get any harder. Actually don't answer that. Please!

**Max's P.O.V**

I sat in my bead rocking back and forth. Then Ella and Iggy burst threw the window. Thank god. Ella sat down next to me and I broke down crying again. Iggy came closer to me and tried to place a hand on my shoulder but I flinched and he drew back. Wait what am I doing? Iggy's been here for me sense I was little he wouldn't hurt me or would he? No bad Max don't think like that. By the time I was done with giving myself a lecture I had my head on Iggy's shoulder. Ella was crying but my tears had already fallen. I hated crying, I really did but I don't know what happened just know. Ella decided to leave and took Iggy along. Once again I was left to wonder of my life, and why I had to have such a shitty one. I guess only god knows.

**Fang's P.O.V**

Once I got the call that Max was fine I decided it was time to leave. Again. I wanted to go back to take one good look at Max but I knew if I went back I would want to stay so I decided to leave as is. My new flock decided to stop at a hotel to see what happened next. When we got settled everyone attacked the buffet. I mean where hybrids that haven't eaten sense we left Arizona. We where in freaking Wisconsin. Why we choose to come here? I got no clue actually it was Star's idea. So blame her. While I sat a though I decide it was time to update my blog. I mean there's nothing better to do right?

_**Welcome to Fang's blog!**_

_**You are number:Do I really have to count?**_

_** Yo! Fang here. Well if your wondering why I haven't updated in a while it cause I've been off doing business. Well now I'm back With some new's. We are in Wisconsin baby. Why you may ask? Well I really don't know, but we are here. We left Max and her flock in Arizona with Max's mom ( Dr. M) and they seem to be pretty good. So know we are off to find more ways to destroy all them bad people. Sense I'm so bored I decide to answer a few questions so here we go:**_

_**From:AwsomeBirdKid11**_

_**Are you ever gonna come 2 Virginia again?**_

_**A:Last time it went terribly wrong so my guess is no.**_

_**From:222lover!**_

_**Do you pretend to be Mr. Silinet but babble on the inside?**_

_**A:Um No**_

_**From:Food maker**_

**_What was you favorite one of Iggy creations?_**

_**A:I don't have one. **_

_**From:Angelikaita5678**_

_**Do you miss Jeb?**_

_**A: Am I supposed to?**_

_**From:Ilovesilentppl**_

_**Will you kiss me?**_

_**A:I don't know you.**_

_**From:AndQ's**_

_**Is you favorite answer No?**_

_**A:No**_

_**From:Foodmaker**_

_**Do you miss Iggy?**_

_**A:Is this Iggy?**_

_**From:159632478random**_

_**Did you love Max?**_

_**A:Well duh.**_

_**Okay thx for the questions. Ask more of them and until next time,**_

_**Fly on!**_

_**Fangalator **_

I closed it and went to sleep thinking of Max. Thank you very much 159632478random!For reminding me I was an idiot for leaving her. Okay now I'm really scaring myself.

**Next Day!**

**Max's P.O.V**

I woke up feeling horrible. I went down stairs to find Mom cooking. I lay-ed down on the sofa then heard Gazzy laughing. Which hadn't happened sense Angel disappeared. Wait Angel!I jumped up and ran towards her room. I opened the door to find her safe and sound sleeping on the bed. I sat down on it and looked at her sleeping form Because of all this crap going on I never remembered about angel my baby. Then I remembered we had 2 new flock members. I got up remembering Gazzy laughing. What would he be laughing at? I walked in the room to see Gazzy and another guy with black hair and eyes both laughing.

"Oh hey Max"Gazzy said looking up at me with a smile. I smiled back then looked at the guy again.

"Oh yeah this is Ozzie, Oz for short"I looked at the guy he looked around 13 maybe 14.

"Oh and Oz this is Max our flock leader."Gazzy said pointing at me. The guy looked at me then smiled.

He got up and walked toward me. He took out his hand from his pocket.

"I'm Oz as you know and I'm 14"he said I shook his arm

"Your welcomed to stay with us as long as you want"I told him. He nodded and sat back down. Something about him seemed so familiar but what? Probably nothing I left without another word and went down stairs. By this time Ella and another girl were sitting there talking. Ella still looked sad and I could tell she still had tears she wanted to let spill but she was holding on tight. Ella turned to me and smiled weakly. I walked over to see my mom had left to work already. Hmm weird. I sat down next to the girl and she turned to look at me.

"Hi I'm Anna,I'm 14 and you must be Max"She said happily with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah I'm Max it uh nice to meet you"I replied with a slight smile.

"Ella's told me tons about you and the flock,like that Angel and Gazzy are the only ones related,that you and Ella are step sisters and plenty of other things"She said while eating her cereal. I nodded then got up to get some cereal for myself. I sat and ate while Ella and Anna kept talking about clothes and stuff of that sort.

"Hey Ella where's Iggy"I asked

"I don't know he hasn't came down at all"She replied but continued to talk to Anna. Girls and there stupid girl talk. I got up to find Iggy. Of course I check his room to find it empty? Hm maybe he's with Nudge. I walk in to see Nudge still knocked out with all the blankets on the floor and her head where her feet are supposed to be at. No wonder she won the craziest sleeper award. So where's Iggy? I got up and left to go see if he was out flying. Sure enough he was there circling the house over ad over and over. Well you get the picture. I flew up to the roof and he followed the sound.

"Hey Max"He said as he sat on the roof.

"Hi Iggy" I replied.

"Max? What if your you know pregnant?"Igyy asked out of no where.

"Why would I be pregnant?"I asked back to him.

"Well I'm pretty sure he didn't use protection and he probably only did it just to get you pregnant."He replied back in a matter of fact tone.

"Why would he want to get me pregnant smart one"I asked him.

"I don't know maybe he's work for doctor whatever"He said "Well I'm hungry see you later Max"With that he flew off the roof and flew inside to leave me thinking. Stupid Iggy!

**Hey again!I know the last few chapters have had bad spelling and stuff but the computer was not working with me so I decided to use my sisters lab top but shh don't tell her. Any who review and leave questions for Fang! Until next time bye!:)Oh and I just stole fang woohoo hes knocked out right now but next time I'll let him talk to you guys!**


	10. Flock Fun

**Chapter 10:**

**Flock Fun**

**Anna's P.O.V**

Should I tell her? Yes wait what if she doesn't want anybody to know?What if she don't know? Does she want to know? Well she ever know? Well duh she's bond to find out right? Do I tell her? God this is frustrating.

**(A.N. Bold = voice, Bold and Italics = Anna,Max (P.S. Right now its Anna duh)**

**Just do it.**

_**No,Yes,Maybe huh**_

**She won't be mad at you!**

_**Good point freakishly annoying voice**_

**I'm just here to help**

_**Oh really it didn't seem like that the first 4 months**_

**That was temporary**

_**Yeah but I hated every second of it**_

**Back to earlier you have to tell her**

_**no**_

**Then tell someone**

_**I only talk to Ella and she will tell nudge and so forth**_

**you have to**

_**no**_

_**fine but I will be back.**_

I listened and listened and heard silence. Yup the stupid annoying,freaky yet dorky voice had left. Well let me explain. I got this voice that comes and goes as it pleases. I got it about a year ago when me and Oz escaped the school. I hated the voice because the first 4 month I threw up every time he/she showed up. But every now and then it gives valuable info. Other time its just there to annoy the fuck out of me. I got up and off the bed to get ready for whatever we where going to do today. It was Friday which meant Nudge would be blasting Friday by Rebecca Black. Gosh sometimes I wish I was deaf. But no I had to have excellent hearing. I mean how far is that? I walked down stairs to see Ella and Iggy kissing on the couch and Max sitting down eating a bagel.

"Iggy can you hurry up and make breakfast the kids will be down any minute"Max said from her little spot in the kitchen.

"Sure" Iggy replied giving Ella one last peck and walking in to the kitchen. I went over to Ella and sat next to her. I grabbed the remote and put on MTV. The last show was ending and up next was 16 and pregnant? I looked over the info to see what it was about? I found out it was about 16 year olds going threw being pregnant and facing the challenges. I was about to change it when Ella stopped me.

"No it's a good one I promise"She said. I sighed and sat back to watch the show. After about 5 minutes it got really well interesting. Then Max walked in.

"Hey guys foods ready"she said.

"Shh" Ella and me said at the same time. Max simply raised an eyebrow and sat down next to me. After 5 minutes of that Iggy walked in.

"Guys hurry up"he said looking at.. well nothing.

"Iggy shush up"Max said Iggy quietly tip toed to the other side of the room. Ella started explaining silently and he just sat there listening and eating chips? Where the fuck he get that from? Just then

Gazzy and Oz walked in talking about bombs. Oh god now this flock has 3 pyro's great. They walked into the kitchen and grabbed a whole bunch-of-stuff-that-I-got-no-clue-what-there-called and left out front to probably burn down another tree. Iggy got up silently and followed them out. Nice get the blind one in the mix. Angel and Nudge walked in talking about the many cheeses of the world and how they can be very tasty. Max got up and turned of the TV.

"Ok guys show over time for some food" she said with her leader voice. We all sat down and where serving food when the boys came running in screaming like girls.

"Max there back"Gazzy said holding on to her for his life,

"Who"she asked trying to pry his hands off her waist.

"I don't know but they look scary"He answered. Once Max was able to pry him off he ran to Ella and held on to her. Then there was a loud BOOM! Iggy and Max immediately stood in front off the flock in fighting stances. Then the door bust open and in walked about 10 big purple suited thingies. Iggy had his fist in one of those things face faster then you can say bloody murder. Max already had one on the floor and the kids where fast attackers. I found myself standing next to one who was on the floor and I had one more in head lock I quickly twisted his neck and once I heard a satisfying crack I let the limp body fall to the floor. I moved on to another thing and quickly attacked. 1 punch here and 2 kicks there and he was down. Before I knew it there was piles of those things all over the floor and the kids where panting. Iggy had a few bruises, Ella had a bloody nose and a split lip, Oz had a black eye, Nudge also had a bloody nose, Gazzy had a bruised nose, Angel had a lot of scratches and Max just sat there looking very worn out.

"Report "Max said in a very scratchy voice.

"I'm good"Iggy said

"Fine" Ella said

"Few scratches" said Angel in her little kid voice.

"Bloody nose but I'm fine" Nudge quirked from her spot in the almost destroyed kitchen.

"My nose feels weird"Gazzy replied

"I'm fine" Oz said feeling around his eye

"Never better" I said sarcastically

"Max the police are on there way, about 10 miles west"Iggy said standing up.

"Ok we'll fly east and come back around 6"she said as she stood up. Everyone nodded and extended there wings.

"up and away" she said. Slowly we all jumped off the cliff in Dr. M's back yard. Yeah I know its weird she has a cliff in her backyard but she tells us to be careful? I mean cliff plus avian kids equals a lot of pain. What can I say we are a crazy bunch.

"Max can we stop down there there's a lake" Angel said making me snap out of my thoughts.

"uh yeah sure "Max replied.

"Yes" Angel squealed and dropped to land followed by Gazzy and Nudge. Ella and Iggy landed slowly and Oz landed with a splash in the lake making Max laugh and loose balance. She feel right on her face making the whole flock start in fits of laughter . I landed and almost feel over from all of the laughing. Max's head popped up and she spat out some sand then just sat there with her hands crossed. After about 5 minutes of non stop laughter everyone was in the lake splashing around. Soon enough we started playing chicken which ended up with all of us in the sky playing tag. After another 30 minutes of playing tag we decided to play hide-and-seek. After 10 victory's by the blind guy we gave up and decided to head home. When we got back the police where all gone and Dr. M's car was no where in sight.

"Guess we have time to clean"Ella said. Max nodded and landed slowly. She gave us the signal and we all landed swiftly except for Gazzy. He came in with a crash. Great more work.

**I know its short but I got writers block!Opps so just give me time and it'll get better and longer! So review :)**

**Like it,Hate it Review!**


End file.
